Ways of the Force
by Horned Reaper 266
Summary: A boy’s story of entering the world of KOTOR. Read along as he suddenly finds himself not playing the game, but living it! But it isn’t a game to him anymore…It’s a fight for his life, as he experiences all the dangers of KOTOR II! please read and review!


**Ways of the Force**

Summary: A boy's story of entering the world of KOTOR. Read along as he suddenly finds himself not playing the game, but living it! But it isn't a game to him anymore…It's a fight for his life, as he experiences all the dangers of KOTOR II!

Authors Note: hi this is my KOTOR2 story: Ways of the Force I hope you like it  
thanks to my beta: Johnson09!

Bob:…brains…

Bob thanks you as well Johnson09

Be sure to visit Johnson09's story, the story of the exile

[_Italics_]= comtalk

_Italics_ = thoughts

**Chapter 1**

So there I was, playing Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II on my computer. I had just killed two Sith troopers who had been giving me particular trouble, when I noticed a flashing icon at the top of the screen that wasn't there before. Feeling curious, I clicked on it, anticipating whatever it would do…Perhaps it's a new Force power or something… When I clicked it, the icon started to glow blue for a second, and then my computer screen flashed white, blinding me. The void of unconsciousness soon followed. When I woke, it was to the sound of beeping and whistling.

"What's going on?" I asked no one in particular. I didn't expect someone to answer me, so needless to say, I was surprised to hear a beeping soon after. I opened my eyes to see an astromech droid staring back at me.

"T3? What's the matter?" asked a voice from somewhere else. _T3?_ I thought. _Oh my god…This is like Knights of the Old Republic II! Am I……in the game? _Suddenly, I heard another voice from the same direction. "What's wrong with that little cargo cylinder now?"

"I dunno. I'll be back. I'm gonna go check." said the first voice. As I heard the sound of approaching footsteps walking on the metal floor, I began to worry. I was obviously somewhere else, and the possibility that I was trespassing was high. _Uh oh…Someone's coming. I'd better hide…_I thought. I looked around the room, trying to find something to hide me. But the room really wasn't helpful in the way of hiding spots. There was a bed here, but I haven't been able to hide under beds since I was seven. There was one of those plasteel containers in the corner, but that really wasn't reliable enough. I looked for some kind of door to indicate a closet or something. Finding none, I decided to just hope for the best and hide behind the plasteel container in the dark corner. Maybe luck would have it he, whoever was coming to check, wouldn't look there.

I had just situated myself in the corner when the owner of the footsteps walked in. "What's the matter T3?" asked a man with ginger hair, steely eyes, and a set jaw. The droid offered a series of beeps and whistles. "What? There's someone in this room?" asked the man. The droid beeped an affirmative. "Well, where are they?" A flurry of beeps escaped the droid in answer. The room was eerily quite a second more, before I heard the sound of a sword being drawn and felt the cold steel of a blade being pressed against my throat. "Step out into the light where I can see you," said the man.

"Okay, okay…" I said as I slowly rose and stepped into the light, my hands raised to show surrender. The blade was a constant reminder to not try anything funny. "Just…don't hurt me."

The man looked taken aback. I guess my age was what really startled him. He lowered the blade and sheathed it. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you," he said with a warming smile on his face. I smiled back tentatively, lowering my hands. I opened my mouth to ask something when I heard the sound of footsteps approaching. I looked toward the entrance and spotted Kreia walking toward me. Seeing the woman in real life was…strange! I almost couldn't hide my surprise from the others. I managed to compose myself before she had closed the distance between us.

She looked me over in silence for a moment. During that time, I felt a slight pressure on my mind. _She's trying to read my thoughts…_I concluded. I immediately blocked my thoughts.

"Hmmm…" I heard her mumble before turning to the man. "Who is this child? An even better question would be where did he come from?"

The man shrugged. "I don't know. T3 told me he just…appeared here. I haven't asked him anything yet…"

Kreia looked at me again in silence. "Where did you come from child?"

I tried to ignore the air of intimidation emitting from the old Jedi as I reflected on the past. "Uhh…I really don't think you'd understand where I _came_ from…All I can say was I was at my computer playing……a game… when a light blinded me and I woke up here." Thinking about where _here_ was, I remembered I shouldn't know where I was, even thought I really did. So I feigned ignorance. "Uh…where's here, by the way?"

Kreia answered. "You are on the _Ebon Hawk_. Our current destination is Telos, where we shall restock after our……last escapade." She looked at the man at the last words, as if a silent conversation had just occurred.

I felt slightly uncomfortable, knowing what the 'last escapade' was. It was right after Peragus, so Kreia must not be too pleased with what happened. I decided to break the silence. "Oh, thanks!" I exclaimed with a grin.

The man, who I had concluded as the Exile, sighed and looked away from Kreia. "Are you alright?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah…I'm alright."

The Exile smiled and nodded. Thrusting out his hand, he introduced himself. "Jekk. Jekk Endac."

I grabbed the hand and squeezed it, shaking his hand. "Dan. Dan Douglas."

Jekk nodded. "Nice to meet you, Dan." He looked at Kreia. "That's Kreia."

I nodded my head in acknowledgement. "Hello Kreia."

She only nodded her head before turning to Jekk. "I am retiring to my quarters. Be sure to inform that fool that he is to _only_ travel to Telos…Any alteration from our course could prove…most dangerous for him…" She let the threat hang silently in the air for a moment before turning and departing to her dormitory.

I looked at Jekk. "Um…so who's the fool?"

Jekk sighed. "That would be Atton Rand. He's a smuggler who helped me out a while ago, so I'm letting him tag along with me. He's really a good guy, but Kreia doesn't approve of him. You can find him in the cockpit."

"Okay, I will." I turned to walk toward the cockpit before suddenly remembering I'm not supposed to know anything about this ship. I caught myself, turning around and grinning sheepishly. "Um…where's the cockpit?"

Jekk laughed. "Just straight ahead. I'll be in the port dormitory talking with Kreia for a bit, if you need me. It's at the west most area of the ship." And he walked off, leaving me to my thoughts.

As I walked through the corridor of the _Ebon Hawk_, I kept wondering the obvious: How did I get here? I'm inside a game for crying out loud. That's just impossible! But I knew that in some weird way, it was possible. I just had to look at where I was to have that proven.

"Freeze!" said a voice. I looked up, startled, to see Atton standing in the doorway of the cockpit, blaster pistol trained on me. "How'd you get aboard?"

Panic welled up in me at the sight of the gun. "Uh…I really don't know."

This must've startled him, for Atton looked at me with the strangest expression on his face. "You expect me to believe you don't know how you got here? I would think walking would be the common answer, but you obviously don't even know that."

I held up my hands in defeat. "Look, I really don't know. You can talk to Jekk!"

Atton looked at me for a minute before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a comlink. Flicking it on, he contacted Jekk. "Jekk?"

[_Yeah?_]

"Jekk, we got a stowaway on board."

[_Stowaway?...Oh that might be the new guy that came out of nowhere. What's he look like?_]

Atton looked me over. "Well, he's got ginger hair and brown eyes. About 5' 11" feet tall. Recognize him?"

[_Yeah, that sounds like him. Don't worry, he's clean._]

"Umm…okay." Atton looked a little confused. "What do you mean he just 'came out of nowhere'?"

[_Umm…well…gee that _is _a hard one. We really don't know the details, but his story is he just appeared in a flash of light._]

Atton looked flabbergasted. "And you don't have any warning bells or flags going up at this story? Even _I_ can make up a better story than that."

[_I'm sure you could. As for Dan…that's his name by the way…I've already checked him out with the Force. He doesn't seem bad. We'll just have to keep an eye on him to make sure. Don't worry, you'll be fine._]

"Yeah, sure." Atton flicked the comlink off and returned it to his pocket. "Well, I guess you're part of the crew now. But don't try anything." He warned.

"Okay, okay. I won't." I assured.

Atton nodded in approval and made his way over to his chair in the cockpit. "So how long are we from Telos?" I asked.

"Well…" he started to say as he sat back down. "We should be arriving right…about………now." Suddenly, the blue vortex that I recognized as hyperspace revealed starlines that melted into stars, signifying the end of hyperspace travel. Immediately, I noticed the huge planet, with a giant platform above it. _Telos…_ I thought. I was speechless. It was never this…awesome in the game.

"Welcome to Telos, kid." Atton said. He punched a few buttons, and the _Ebon Hawk_ began its descent to the city.

Authors note: well that's the first chapter of Ways of the Force. remember read and review  
Bob:…brains…


End file.
